


Rainbow

by Chasyn



Series: Zachwen Pride 2020 Challenge [1]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day Pride Challenge, Drabble, M/M, Not Beta Read, Owen just wants to sleep, Rainbows, Short, Silly, Zach won't let him, pride month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: "Damnit! Wake up, you ass!"
Relationships: Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Series: Zachwen Pride 2020 Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790995
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> This is a 30 day Pride Month challenge from UnicornAffair on Tumblr and AO3. I'm only starting 16 days late. But I haven't been able to focus on any of my other stories for months. I've been depressed and stressed and haven't been this bad since high school. I'm completely miserable and hoping that maybe forcing myself to focus on this will help. Or else I'll fail and it'll make me feel worse. Anyways, these are short, quick drabbles. Zachwen. Owen/Zach. All written rather quickly, since I'm way behind. Hardly even author read. I'm literally probably just gonna type them and then post. No rereading or editing. 8D  
> <https://unicornaffair.tumblr.com/post/619550664672100352/with-pride-month-around-the-corner>  
> Also, if anyone is interested in keeping me company while I type (or just pestering me on a daily basis), I have a Discord chat server.  
> <https://discord.gg/JGgeWp3>  
> Chas#0048

"Owen!"

The summer season on the island was just kicking off. That meant hot weather, sticky kids, yelling parents, and people packed in the hotel like sardines. It meant long days and longer hours. More shows, cranky dinosaurs, and no sleep. Claire and Simon packed in as many events and whatever else they could think of into those three summer months. They needed the extra income to help keep them floating during the less busy off seasons.

"Owen, wake up!"

He just wanted to sleep. He wanted to sleep and rest up because he knew the next few months, he would hardly get a moment to do just that. So he ignored the voice calling for him and the hands trying to shake him. He pushed them away, pulled his pillow over his head, and burrowed deeper. Just a few more minutes. Few more hours, maybe.

"Damnit! Wake up, you ass!"

Again, Owen ignored him as he tried to sink back into sleep. And then, he was suddenly doused with water. He practically jumped out of the soaked bed and stumbled back, bumping into the wall. "What the hell!"

Zach stood a few feet away, glaring and holding up an empty bucket. "I told you to wake up!" He said defensively.

Owen eyed the bucket. "Did you seriously just throw water on me?"

"Again." Zach tossed the bucket careless on the bed and turned around. "I told you to _wake up!"_ He snapped and stomped out of the room.

"The bed is soaked!" Owen shouted as he stepped closer to the bed. He pulled the bucket and wet blanket off and dumped them on the floor.

"It was only a couple ounces. They'll dry." Zach called out. "Now get your ass out here!"

Owen sighed and shook his head. But he knew better than to keep his mate waiting when he used _that_ voice. "Fine!" He snapped back. "What was so important that you had to wake me up?" He headed out and found Zach standing in front of the bungalow door. He walked over to him.

Zach still glared. But he reached for Owen's hand and opened the door. He pulled the man outside and threw up his arms. " _That!"_ He said, turning to point.

It had stormed the night before and all through up until just after dawn. It wasn't serious. Just a light summer storm. Mostly rain and a little wind. And right above the trailer, stretching across the whole sky, was a rainbow. Owen's eyes widened. "Wow."

Zach huffed and crossed his arms. "I wanted to show you the dumb rainbow because it's the first day of June and it's Pride month and it's stupid but there's a rainbow and I love you." He said it practically all in one breath and then exhaled out loudly.

A smile spread across Owen's face. He turned and grabbed Zach. He forced the younger man's arms down and pulled him against him. Zach feigned attempting to push Owen away as he hugged him. "I love you, too." Owen said, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Happy Pride."

Zach allowed the moment for just a moment. Then he actually pushed Owen away and pointed for the door. "You're all wet. Go change and we'll eat out here on the porch. I made breakfast."

Owen smiled again as he looked up at the rainbow.


End file.
